Kent Mansley/Gallery
Promotional Images The_Iron_Giant_Poster.jpg| 15_8320a_lg.jpg| Ca105f8fdc034c002d959305797b9ebc.jpg| Designs Films The Iron Giant Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-1890.jpg|Kent Mansley introducing himself to one of the foremen. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-1908.jpg|Mansley looking through the damage of the power station. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-2001.jpg|Kent, looking at Hogarth's smashed BB Gun, which Kent is unaware of who owns it. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-2045.jpg|"Biggest thing in this town is probably the homecoming queen- Oh my GOD!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-2048.jpg|Kent, jumping out of his vehicle which is half eaten. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-2612.jpg|Mansley informing the mayor and his associates about the incidents that occurred in Rockwell. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-2644.jpg|"This is no meteor, Gentlemen. This is something much, more serious" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3078.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3087.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3218.jpg|Kent inspecting an train wreck and learning from the engineers. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3260.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpg|"Hey there scout! Kent Mansley. I work for the gover-" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3534.jpg|Kent phoning Rogard about what has happened. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3575.jpg|Kent, being laughed at on the phone by Rogard. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3645.jpg|Kent, after Rogard hung up. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3656.jpg|Kent yelling gibberish whilst slamming the receiver repeatedly, out of frustration. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3712.jpg|Kent thinking out loud that Hogarth is a weird name... Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3722.jpg|...until he realizes that the BB Gun actually belongs to Hogarth Hughes. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-3749.jpg|Kent returning Hogarth's BB Gun to him. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-4993.jpg|"Morning, sport. Slept well?" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5117.jpg|Kent continuously asking Hogarth the questions about the power station. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5313.jpg|Kent, eating his landslide, unaware that Hogarth spiked it with Coca-Lax. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5370.jpg|Kent explodes to Hogarth, demanding him answers about the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5394.jpg|"AND WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY IT BEFORE IT DESTROYS US!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5398.jpg|Kent feeling the Coca-Lax is making him to use the Restroom. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5401.jpg|"Hold that thought and STAY RIGHT THERE!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5405.jpg|Kent running to the restroom. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5607.jpg|Kent, investigating further incidents caused by the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5648.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5658.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5665.jpg|Kent, after having to use the bush as a toilet. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5674.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5688.jpg|Kent finding Hogarth's camera. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5943.jpg|Kent publishing the photographs. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5963.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-5969.jpg|"I think I'm felt better now. Much, much better" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6426.jpg|Kent, cornering Hogarth in the barn. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6467.jpg|Kent interrogates Hogarth about the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6523.jpg|"WHERE'S THE GIANT?!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6603.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6702.jpg|"The army arrives in the morning, Hogarth. Don't get cute" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6744.jpg|"I'm watching you" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6751.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6792.jpg|Kent, grinning to himself whilst keeping Hogarth hostage. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6866.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6898.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6907.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6987.jpg|"All right, where is it?" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6999.jpg|Kent demanding to Dean of where is the giant held. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7048.jpg|Kent after being stalled by Dean's joke whilst looking for the right key. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7102.jpg|Kent seeing the Giant is nothing more than a metal sculpture. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7108.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7122.jpg|"Step outside, Mansley" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7127.jpg|Mansley, being yelled at by Rogard for wasting his time and the government's money, much to Hogarth's amusement. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7200.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7208.jpg|Rogard had just fired Mansley from his position as the federal government agent. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7222.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7694.jpg|Kent, driving back to Washington after he got fired. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7708.jpg|Kent seeing the Giant in Rockwell from the distance. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7719.jpg|"STOP, LOOK!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7724.jpg|"LOOK BEHIND YOU, THE GIANT! IT'S ATTACKING!!!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7819.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7893.jpg|Kent lying to Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8107.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8270.jpg|Kent in great panic as the Giant goes on a rampage. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8316.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8337.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8369.jpg|Kent explaining to Rogard that the Missile from the USS Nautilus can destroy the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8408.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8540.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8644.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8653.jpg|Kent arguing with Rogard about the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8697.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8705.jpg|Kent still thinking that the Giant is a threat. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8707.jpg|And takes Rogard's radio communicator. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8709.jpg|"LAUNCH THE MISSILE NOW!!!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8728.jpg|Rogard calling Mansley out for putting the town in danger of being nuked off the map. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8756.jpg|"You mean we're all going-" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|"To die, Mansley. For our country." Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8769.jpg|"Screw our country! I WANNA LIVE!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8771.jpg|Kent hijacking an army jeep. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8774.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8779.jpg|Kent tries to make a getaway to save his own life, Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8781.jpg|until the Giant stops him by blocking his path with his hand. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8791.jpg|Kent Mansley, being held in custody by Rogard's soldiers and is arrested for his crimes and treachery. Merchandise Category:The Iron Giant Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Warner Bros. villain galleries